


Merc Can Use His Mouth

by XenonTheShapeChanger



Series: AWhoreWhoWrites...Writes [11]
Category: Deadpool (Comics)
Genre: ? - Freeform, F/M, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 17:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2200410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XenonTheShapeChanger/pseuds/XenonTheShapeChanger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade never, ever shuts up. Even in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merc Can Use His Mouth

Wade Wilson enjoyed the title be had bestowed upon himself, and it was more accurate than even he liked to admit. ‘The Merc With A Mouth’ never shut up. Ever.

When he was fighting with Spider Man, he made cracks about how jealous he was that Spider Man had thongs with his face on them. He got to be so close to ladies nether regions-The dear web head had kicked him in the face then. Wade had laughed and laughed and tried to give Spider Man a wedgie and see if he was wearing any of said underwear himself.

He got cut up, once, bad. His arms were on one side of the room, his torso lying on a metal table, and his legs had just been amputated. Wade, of course, believed that was the perfect time to quote Monty Python and talk about how it was ‘just a flesh wound!’ and if the good Doctor would just come back, he would bite him in the arse.

He was fine, as always, and thought it was absolutely hilarious when he told you the story.

Wade never shut up. Ever.

Especially in bed.

He talked almost constantly when he fucked you. It wasn’t about his adventures most of the time, even he got involved in what he was doing sometimes. He allowed you to pull down his pants just enough to pull his parts from them, and he pulled his mask up enough so he could kiss you, but that was all of his skin you ever got to see. It would have been…unsatisfactory, having sex with a man in a red and black spandex suit, but Wade was huge and just so happened to know exactly what to say to make you beg for him.

"Little whore takes cock so well." he purred, sliding in and out of you with inhuman quickness and hitting deep with each thrust. "Wish you could see how you stretch around me, fuck, I must be amazing, right?"

Through your moans and lust induced haze, you were able to roll your eyes at his cockiness, but quickly squeezed them shut again as he jabbed deep, hips smacking against yours.

"Whores don’t roll their eyes at the ones they’re clenching around." Wade scolded. "I can feel you tightening-You must be close." He paused, and for a split second it was quiet in the room save for the sound of skin on skin, and then his lips curled into a smirk. "Already? You’re going to cum again already? What a slut!”

You whimpered as he forced your knees up to your head and bent your body more, groaning softly as he fucked you. The man knew how to talk, that was for sure. You’d come twice already, and it was almost too much, but you still wanted more, and he damn well was going to give it to you.

"I’m going to make you cum until it hurts, my gorgeous whore. Then I’m gonna fill you up, would you like that?”

You nodded quickly, panting hard and looking up at him through half lidded eyes, imagining you could see his eyes through his mask. After a minute, you focused instead on his half open mouth and listened to him moan-or was that you?

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I am taking requests! :)
> 
> Also, if you want more of these, there are many on my page. I have too many up to make them into a series (I don't want to lose the kudos and things) so if you are so inclined, check out the others!
> 
> On my page there is also REQUEST RULES. Please read! Thanks!


End file.
